


Under Dark Skies

by CatherineWinner



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In rural Montana a local man stumbles across people in need. He offers them a warm bed and a hearty breakfast, all for the sake of the pale haired girl who has caught his attention. His brother and father also offer their services, setting in motion events beyond their control. Modern day retelling of Last of the Mohicans with alterations. Uncas and Alice focused</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely betas Alice On Fire and Onborrowedwings! 
> 
> -Reviews are *loved*

The dark sky was all he needed to guide him as his horse walked slowly across the valley. Uncas kept his eyes on the ground, seeing only the land before him, averting his gaze from the sky above, the sky that had never been the same since he returned. It was what he loved so much about the land; it was so easy to become invisible, to lose yourself, to forget the raging wars in other lands and the pain that rippled inside him.

Uncas had grown up here- this is where he had his first fight, kissed his first girlfriend, lost his mother. This land was a part of who he was. His father had been born only miles away from this spot, and then stayed to raise his family.

Uncas tugged on the reigns of his horse, causing it to pause as he became lost in his thoughts. He'd left when he was 17, feeling called to serve his country and seeking adventure that he'd never found here. After four years he'd returned.

He scanned the dark horizon: everything he had always felt about this land had changed. Not a single blade of grass had altered in his absence and yet Uncas felt like the land he had once sought to escape was now heaven on earth.

Uncas inhaled as deeply as he could, enjoying the freezing pain that shot through his lungs. He knew if he stayed out here too much longer he'd regret it in the morning. He smoothly jerked the reins, signaling for his horse to return to their home.

As he turned, something caught his eye a half of mile ahead of him. Uncas frowned and squinted, surprised to see the outline of parked car. He kicked his horse into a steady gallop, keen to see who was invading his haven.

When he found the occupants of the car, it was clear that they had been stranded for hours. He was assuming that their car had run out of gas, and by the way the passengers were huddled together he guessed that the inside of the car was barely warmer than the freezing temperatures outside. He pulled his horse to a halt, watching as a man climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Who are you?" The scared white man asked, obviously trying to keep his voice steady. Uncas frowned, fear seemed out of place. Caution was understandable for a man stranded in a rural part of the state, but fear? Uncas felt his skin tingle, something was very wrong.

Uncas said slowly, "My name is Uncas, and I live a few miles from here."

The man frowned, "No one lives around here. We're in the middle of nowhere."

Uncas noticed the man's hand firmly latched around something in his pocket. He slowly moved a hand behind his back, gripping the knife securely strapped to his back. He could take this nervous man out, he knew, it would barely take seconds and he could simply say he was trespassing.

The man seemed to sense the impending danger, yet, before either man could make another move, two figures slowly stepped out from behind the rear door of the car on the passenger's side.

Uncas dropped his hand away from the knife. Two young women, looking frazzled and half frozen were clinging to each other and looking nervously between them.

"Duncan," the dark haired one asked, "who is this?"

Uncas looked carefully at the girls; the dark haired girl had her arms wrapped protectively around the second one. This girl he could barely make out, but he could see the light brown hair that could almost be blonde. It was all too obvious that like the man they traveled with, these women did not belong to the area.

"He lives around here." the man, Duncan, said, his eyes were still locked on Uncas.

Uncas nodded toward the women. "What are you folks doing out here?"

This time the dark haired women spoke, "We were just passing through when we ran out of gas. We didn't think the gas stations would be so far apart here."

Uncas hid a smirk. "Not from around here then?"

She shook her head and stepped closer, almost dragging the other girl along with her. "No. Can you help us refill our tank so we can continue? I'm afraid we have no idea where we are or where the next station is."  
Uncas frowned, sensing that something was wrong. "The nearest station isn't for about another hour, hour and a half. From the looks of it you all need to get inside." He nodded toward the lighter haired girl, "How long have her lips been that shade of blue?"

The older girl hurriedly glanced down in surprise, pulling the other girl a few inches from her body to get a better look. "Oh god, Alice." was all she muttered.

"Tell us where we can find shelter." The man demanded, striding protectively toward the women.

Uncas shrugged. "Closest place is my father's house, a few miles away. We can offer you shelter for the night and a warm meal."

"You're a fool if you think we're going to trust you-" Duncan started before being cut off by a loud exclamation.

"Duncan!" Cora gasped in shock.

The two men glanced toward the women desperately clinging to each other. "We would very much appreciate any hospitably. As you can see we are at your mercy."

"Cora!" Duncan gasped, going towards the women.

Uncas felt his anger bubble as the two quietly bickered, he was offering assistances yet was only met in insult. The younger one attracted his attention as her eyes slowly drifted toward him, as if just then seeing him for the first time. She was obviously frightened, and he could tell from the dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't rested in days. He knew that feeling; he knew the exhaustion in her eyes was the same as the reflected in his own. Uncas knew if it hadn't been for this one, this pale but beautiful girl he would have long since left them to their own devices.

"Here," he broke through the harsh whispers by stepping closer to them and yanking off his heavy jacket. "I'll ride to my father's house and come back with a truck. If you decide not to stay we can at least bring some blankets."

Cora and Duncan stopped and watched as he carefully laid the jacket over the pale haired girl's shoulders. Cora released her hold on her sister as Uncas zipped the jacket around her. He carefully zipped it up to her chin then met her eyes. She was studying him, he knew. He kept his finger on the zipper as he looked into her eyes. "I will not harm you, I just want to help." He offered gently.

"My name is Cora," The dark haired woman introduced herself as she carefully pulled her sister back into her arms. "This is Duncan and my sister Alice. Your help is much appreciated. But will you not be cold?" Cora asked tucking her sister's hair into the oversized coat.

Uncas shook his head despite already feeling the chill seep through his shirt. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Uncas." He nodded at Cora then Duncan. "Keep her warm, I'll be back shortly."

He stepped away from the girl and turned back to his horse, launched himself onto the saddle and within seconds he was riding away from the parked car and the freezing girl with pale hair.

It took mere seconds to convinced his horse to risk the high speed run back to his father's homestead. He knew the risk of running his horse during the night, one stumble and they could both be injured. Yet as Uncas tightened his hold on the reigns he thought of the pale girl with light hair and how he was the only one who could help her, and he rode harder.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta: onborrowedwings! You are so awesome, thank you for all the help and support! <3

When he returned to his father’s house, he immediately jumped from his exhausted horse and ran for the door. He could still see the kitchen light on which meant his father and brother were still sitting there, quietly discussing events past and present as they tended to do in the evenings.  
He barged into the home, stopping quickly to inform them of his discovery and then, without waiting for a response, hurried toward the bedrooms where he collected blankets.  
By the time he exited the rooms, blankets tucked in his arms, his elder brother Nathaniel was standing, pulling on his jacket. “Let’s go.”  
Uncas nodded and led his brother to his father’s truck with an extended cab that he knew would fit the freezing outsiders.  
Within 15 minutes, Uncas could see the dark outline of the stalled car on the side of the road. He pulled over and leapt from the car.  
Nathaniel was only steps behind him, as they approached the three people Uncas had met earlier stepped out of the car.  
The older sister looked carefully at Nathaniel as he moved towards them, just ahead of Uncas.  
“Hi, I’m Nathaniel, Uncas’s older brother,” he introduced himself quickly.  
Uncas knew he should have stayed by his brother, to make it clear that he wasn’t a threat, but with one glance toward the sisters he noticed that the youngest, Alice he reminded himself, lips were a light shade of blue. Despite his jacket which was wrapped securely around her slender body, the cold was still reaching her. Uncas quickly stepped past Duncan and Nathanial as they approached each other and warily shook hands.  
“I’m Duncan, and this is Cora and Alice.” Uncas overheard as he stepped next to the sisters and without a word wrapped a blanket around Alice. The added weight seemed to make her falter and Cora instantly snuck a hand around her sister to help keep her upright.  
Cora looked at him in surprise, surprise that he didn’tt seem shy about his movement, but mostly surprise, Uncas knew, that he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her sister.  
Alice despite the cold that had sunk down to her bones, shakily lifted her eyes to him as he pulled her from Cora’s grasp to better wrap her in warmth. He secured the blanket over her shoulders. “Thank you,” she muttered as he secured the blanket over her shoulder.  
Uncas moved his eyes from where his hands rested on her shoulders and met her pale brown eyes. He gave a stiff nod then stepped away.

He glanced at Duncan as he walked back to stand by his brother, aware of the odd glances being sent his way by his brother and the older sister.  
“You are welcome in our father’s home for the night. It is warm and we have enough beds for all of you.” Nathaniel spoke as Uncas dropped his eyes.

“We thank you for your generosity but we must-“Duncan started with all the formality that made Uncas sure he was without a plan or a better option.

“We are very grateful to you both.” Cora jumped in, shooting Duncan a harsh glare. “I’m afraid we are lost and indeed need both rest and food. We’ll be out of your way tomorrow morning.”

Nathaniel looked between Duncan and Cora before speaking. “You may want to plan on staying a while longer.” he gestured toward Alice, “The young one is looking a little weak, and I’d say she’s a few breaths away from a coma.” He said it with a light sense of humor but at the mention of her name, Uncas lifted his eyes to study her. She was still wrapped in the blanket he’d given her, yet the shaking hadn’t lessened nor had the tint of blue left her lips.  
“Let’s get them back.” Uncas muttered to his brother, walking to the truck and yanking open the passengers doors on his way to the driver’s seat.  
He ignored the urge to help Cora practically carry Alice into the car, jamming the keys into the ignition when he saw Alice stumble and be caught by Duncan reaching for her other arm.  
When they finally settled in the back settle, Duncan and Cora both supporting Alice enough to stay upright, Uncas blasted the heat, disregarding the sweat building on his brow. 

His father greeted them with the stiff welcome with which he greeted anyone who wasn’t truly welcome in his home.  
Within second of their arrival, Uncas gestured to Cora to follow him and showed her where the sisters could rest. Alice’s lips were returning to a pale pink colour, Uncas redirected his thoughts, reminding himself to stop looking at her lips.  
“You can sleep here.” he said as they entered the room, the room that had once been his. A twin bed and a small dresser were the only objects but a glance toward the girls showed that it was perfection. Uncas walked to the closet, pulling out spare clothing that had been overlooked in his move, and extra blankets. “Here, it’s not much but you can change into these if you’d like.” He laid out the blankets and shirts. “If you need anything else, let us know.” He allowed himself a glance at Alice but directed his words to Cora.  
Cora gave a weak smile and released her arm from Alice’s shoulder. “Alice, I’m going to go talk to Duncan for a moment. Will you be ok here?”  
Alice nodded and gently sat on the bed, her body barely able to hold itself up. Uncas stepped toward the door only to instantly step back at Cora moved faster than him to reach the door.  
“Sir.” the sound was barely above a whisper, as if she hadn’t meant to say anything at all.  
Cora disappeared from the door and for the first time since their meeting, Uncas was alone with the girl who had consumed his every thought since their introduction hours earlier.  
He turned slowly.  
She carefully, awkwardly, as if her entire body was attached to it, removed the jacket from around her shoulders. “Here, it’s yours.” she handed to him. 

Uncas stepped forward, securing a blank mask on his face. He’d forgotten about it, he reached for it and noticed how she quickly recoiled, seemingly dropping it, rather than risking their hands touching.  
He could feel the rough fabric of his jacket that had been warmed from her skin, and without a second thought he stepped closer and wrapped the jacket back around her shoulders.  
“Are you….” He stumbled; it’d been years since he’d talked this much to a woman, years since he’d felt that uncomfortable twist in his stomach that meant his thoughts were no longer his own. “Are you warm now?”  
She nodded, “Yes.” she seemed just as nervous and unused to conversation as he felt. “Thank you,” her voice cracked from disuse, “thank you for saving us.”  
The sincerity of her gratitude shook him, “If you need anything, I’ll be in the living room.”  
With a slow nod from Alice, he turned and followed Cora’s path to the kitchen.  
\--  
“Duncan, we have to trust someone at some point!” Cora gasped in annoyance.  
Uncas walked in and instantly found the first available seat. He dropped into it without caring about the bubbling fight between the sister and the man who accompanied them. His body was exhausted, the night’s events catching up to him as the clock ticked closer to morning.  
“Listen, we don’t care who or what you’re running to or from. But we’re willing to help. We’d rather not have two white girls and an obvious government man dead on our property.” Nathaniel threw out lightly, almost amused by the interaction between the two.  
Uncas inwardly groaned as Duncan stiffed at his brother’s comment.  
Cora turned to look at Uncas’s brother, “My father.” she offered, “We’re looking for our father. He was supposed to have met us, but he never showed.”  
“Maybe he got lost?” Nathaniel offered.  
“Someone took him. And now they’re coming after us.” Cora said carefully, dropping her hands to her lap.  
“Why would anyone do a thing like that?” Uncas’s father, Chingachgook asked, splitting his glances between the man and woman. “Who is your father, child?”  
“The Vice President.”Cora answered, barely above a whisper.  
Stunned silence filled the room for a brief moment before Nathaniel spoke. “The VP who’s currently being charged with murdering an entire town?”  
“He didn’t do it!” she growled. “And please keep your voice down. My sister doesn’t know what he’s accused of.”  
“If he didn’t do it then why did he run?”  
“Because he knows who did and they fabricated the evidence to put it on him. The last message I received was that he was going to draw them away from the girls.” Duncan explained, realizing only the full story would explain their situation. “He wanted us to meet him in a town a few hours away. We made it but he never showed.”  
Uncas frowned as the room fell back into silence. He couldn’t help but twist his head to glance in the direction of his childhood room where the girl with pale hair and freezing skin was asleep. They were in over their head, he knew, they were being hunted by someone wouldn’t let them walk away. Uncas clenched his fist as the desire to protect coiled in his stomach. He wasn’t a soldier anymore, yet he knew it was still his job to protect the innocent, and no matter what he couldn’t let any harm come to these women. He’d protected them, soldier or no, he’d keep them safe no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the message and reviews. I feel so blessed that you all are enjoying this fanfiction so much! I am currently on spring break so I will do my best to produce another fic and keep working on the next. 4
> 
>  
> 
> As always my beta rocks! Thanks onborrowedwings! 
> 
>  
> 
> Points of view for the majority of this story will be Uncas’s…However, I plan to use both Alice and Cora’s perspective before the story is over.

"Do you really think you can find him first with so many eyes looking for him?" Uncas's father asked, looking at Duncan with sincere curiosity.

Cora and Duncan glanced at each other, Duncan swiftly shook his head. "I don't know, but we must try….it the only option we have left. And now that we know that the girls are in danger, it's all the more reason to find him."

Cora turned to Nathaniel as he paced in front of the roaring fireplace. "We're headed to Texas. My father's family had land there. He might already be there." she turned her attention back to Chingachgook then. "If we can be safe anywhere…it's there."

"He hasn't tried to contact his own daughters?" Nathaniel frowned.

"Well actually-" Cora started before Duncan grasped her arm, "Cora, no."

"Well what?" Nathaniel asked, shooting Duncan a glare.

Cora sighed and carefully pulled her arm from the other man's grasp, "I tried to call him when we were at the meeting spot. Three hours later someone tried to kill Alice."

"What?" the brothers exclaimed simultaneously. Uncas lifted himself half out of his chair, "What did you say?"

Chingachgook, Duncan, Cora and Nathaniel all turned to Uncas, surprised not only by his presence but also at his harsh tone of voice.

Cora blinked in surprise but continued. "Someone shot at us. We barely escaped with our lives. They were aiming for Alice but-"

"How do you know it wasn't a mugging or attempted assault?" Nathaniel asked, glancing sideways at his brother.

"It was a government issued van." Duncan offered. "Whatever the boss has gotten himself into, the Misses Munro don't deserve to pay for it. I have to get them to safety and quickly."

"You should stay here for a while then." Uncas offered, earning himself a confused frown from his father.

"We can't…we're extremely grateful for you coming by when you did and giving us a place to stay but-" Cora responded.

"Uncas is right." Nathaniel said as he stood from his seat at the table, "You're safer here than on the roads. We're not on any maps and our closest neighbor died 25years ago."

"We need to get to our father…Alice needs-"

"Rest. You all need rest." Chingachgook interrupted. "We will discuss this tomorrow. You must stay another night." he looked at Cora and Duncan. "The young girl is exhausted and needs proper rest. You both are much stronger than she is, she cannot travel this way."

Duncan dropped his head in a mixture of defeat and gratitude. "We thank you for your kindness."

"None of that," Chingachgook stood, "You should all rest. Nathaniel will show you to the rooms."

Uncas watched from his chair, forgotten by his father, his brother and their guests as they drifted from the room. He could hear his brother leading Cora to where Alice slept, then showing Duncan to the living room and handing him a blanket.

Uncas crossed his arms tightly over his chest and closed his eyes. This night hadn't ended how he thought it might. In fact, Uncas realized that for the first time in years, life was unexpected again.

He swallowed hard as both the fear and excitement caused by that unknowing crept up on him, slowly breathing new life into his tired existence.

When she woke, she almost felt happy again. It was a lie, the happiness that briefly spread throughout her body as she slowly drifted from her dreams and became aware of the warm blankets that engulfed her and the sun that shown down on her face. The feeling faded quickly as she regained consciousness.

She pushed herself up. This wasn't her bed, nor was it the bed she'd slept in at the dreadful little motel they had been staying at. In an instant, the events of the previous night flooded back and Alice realized why she had gone to sleep with tears drying on her cheeks.

She could hear Duncan, Cora and two other strange voices coming from a few rooms over, but Alice knew she was in no hurry to join them. She wasn't ready to be frowned over by her sister nor was she ready to deal with Duncan's over protectiveness that only seemed to extend to Cora.

She looked around the mostly empty room, recalling hazy memories of being brought in here by the man who had found them, the man whose coat was still wrapped around her body.

Alice forced herself to lie back in the warmth of the sheets and sun. Soon enough she'd have to return to the waking nightmare she currently endured, this endless hunt for their father while they fled for their lives.

She turned her face into the pillow and choked down a sob.

Minutes later, eyes swollen and rimmed in red, Alice pulled herself from the bed. She stood stiff for a moment, listening to the light stream of voices coming her way.

Alice stepped out of the bedroom and walked towards the voices, bringing her to the kitchen where she immediately spotted her sister.

Before she could take a step further, Uncas stood from his seat and walked toward her. She turned to watch him, she had been so focused on finding her sister she'd almost forgotten about the man who had saved them.

"Please sit," he muttered as he pulled out the seat closest to her sister.

Alice unconsciously pulled the jacket she had slept in tighter around herself as she wordlessly slumped into the chair.

Cora gave her a weak smile as she handed her a plate of food.

"So your sedan is refueled and we switched the license plates." the older brother, Nathaniel, Alice struggled to remember his name, spoke as he poured himself some coffee. "We can take-"

"We?" it was the first thing she had heard Duncan say since the night before.

Uncas had seated himself against the wall, away from those sitting at the table. Yet Alice realized as she forced herself to bit into toast, no matter where he chose to sit, Alice could seemingly feel his presence. She felt his eyes on her, could almost feel his mind thinking of her.

Her cheeks burnt. Men didn't think about her. They thought about Cora like that, but never her.

Her eyes flickered to the corner where he sat, elbows on his knees, leaning toward them. His dark eyes were fixed on her.

Alice turned her gaze away and dug into her breakfast, forcing herself to listen to the others.

"We're going with you." Nathaniel was saying, giving his father a glance.

"But you-" Duncan started,

"We're very grateful for your assistances." Cora cut him off, smiling at the older brother. "We are in a hopeless situation and cannot express our gratitude enough."

Alice's thoughts drifted away from the rest of the conversation. She heard glimpses of preparation, who would drive, what routes they should take.

It was only when Chingachgook stood and walked toward Uncas that Alice seemed to phase back into the world around her.

"You should call Sarah's daughter before we leave. She believes you are coming to her home tonight." Chingachgook said so quietly that Alice strained to hear his words.

Uncas stood, "I did not say I would be there father-"

"But I did. So you will call them before we leave. I won't have them waiting for you." Chingachgook snapped, leaving room for little conversation.

Uncas sighed but left the room without another word. Moments later, Alice could barely hear the murmur of the insisted upon phone call.

Cora, Duncan and Nathaniel stood and began clearing away the food. Alice moved to join them, feeling as if she'd just intruded on a conversation she was never meant to hear.

In the end it has only taken all of 2 hours to prepare, Uncas realized as they pulled away from his childhood home.

It had taken most of the two hours to convince the overprotective government man that Uncas's father's SUV was a better fit than their easily noticeable 'city car'.

Still, with Nathaniel driving, Cora sitting next to him in the front, Duncan in the middle with Alice, and Uncas and his father in the far back, he felt like maybe this journey wouldn't be so terrible. He glanced out the window and watched the dense woods he had grown up in fly by.

It was at the first rest stop, the brothers waiting by the car for the others to be done, when Uncas felt Nathaniel lean up against their vehicle and nudge him. "That woman is going to be the death of me."

Uncas inwardly flinched, even though he rationalized that it was a joke, but he had never found death very humorous. Instead he forced a smile, "You keep fighting with her, someone's gonna get jealous."

"That man is lucky we're taking him with us. He makes one more comment about-"

"Cora's strong though." Uncas cut in, uninterested in listening to his brother rave about the government man.

Nathaniel was silent for a long moment, "She really is."

Uncas glanced at his brother, "You can tell she hasn't shed a single tear. She's so focused on finding her father and taking care of her sister, I doubt the realization of how big this situation really is has hit her."

Uncas listened for a few more minutes as Nathaniel talked, his brother slowly moving the conversation away from the elder sister to his worries about the situation they had gotten themselves into. Uncas said nothing as his brother talked, listening and waiting.

And when they all settled back into the vehicle for the stint of their journey, Uncas made sure to seat himself beside the younger sister.

After an hour of silent travel, Alice laid her head against the cold glaze of the window and stared aimlessly at the world passing by.

Unconsciously Uncas forward back in his seat, his eyes still fixed on the girl with red rimmed eyes.

He studied her. It was easy to see how someone could see Cora as strength and Alice as weakness. The obvious differences between the sisters' personality was easily apparent to anyone who cared to see. Yet Uncas couldn't simply write Alice off as weak, he could see the strength, just below the soft eyes and perfect skin, one that reminded him so much of his own. It was an all or nothing kind of strength, the backbone that made them keep going in the face of danger and pain, it was the strength that allowed them both to live through their worst nightmares.

Uncas focused in on her eyes, expecting to see the swelling of tears or depression. He bit back a light smile when he recognized the look that had settled over her eyes. She was in awe of her surroundings. Her eyes fixed were fixed on the passing landscapes, amazement and wonder written across her face.

Cora may be strong, Uncas decided as he crossed his arms over his chest, but Alice was no less so. Uncas leaned back in his seat, deciding that there was much more to Alice Munro than a frightened girl, and he was looking forward to discover just how much.


	4. Chapter 4

When Uncas woke hours later he realized how far their journey had taken them and felt a wave of disappointment. They were barely out of his home state, reminding him of just how long the journey truly would be. What would normally be a 3-4 day drive would take a better part of a week due to his father's suggestion of avoiding all main roads. 

He lifted his head and after a quick scan of the others in the vehicle, he stretched quickly. Uncas should hear his brother and Cora discussing something in the front, she held a map and he had a smirk. Uncas bit back a smile as he realized just what was building between them. His brother had always loved strong women. Women who spoke their mind and had the strength of their convictions, of which Uncas realized Cora had both qualities. He could see the strain their bantering was putting on the government man who was talking to Alice but clearly aware of the events transpiring in front of him. Uncas hid a smile; Nathaniel had been so long without a partner, so long devoted to the care of their father that seeing him with a woman who was his equal seemed all too fitting.

He trained his hearing to the conversation that was occurring in the seat directly in front of him. “Do not worry Miss Alice, your father will have the softest beds and warmest baths prepared for you when we arrive. You will be able to rest and spend time with your father and your sister, just like old times.”

Uncas glanced sideways at his father, noting that the older man was still sounding asleep.

“I’m so eager to see him, Duncan.” Uncas heard Alice respond. Her voice so low he strained to hear it. “I can’t wait to feel safe again.”

As he gazed outside the car window at the sun as it slowly fell and dusk began, Uncas felt anxiety trickle down his spine, he had to keep her safe. He had been wrong when he had thought he was done with fighting. When he came back from the war and found his home to be just how he imagined it when he had longed for it, he reveled in the fact that nothing had changed. But these women were change. Everything about them screamed of change, and something else, perhaps the fear of what may happen in their now joined future triggered his fighting instincts. 

\-----

In retrospect, Uncas realized, he should have known this was a possibility. He should have known that they were being tracked and that this was the price that would be paid. He was the solider after all he, he knew death and pain; he knew the consequences that would come from being connected to the fleeing women.

When Chingachook made the call, Uncas felt that burning anxiety in his stomach yet could do nothing to stop it. His father had made a good point, it had been years since they’d seen their friends, they had to be sure they were still there and that the traveling party would even be welcomed.

The smoke building in the sky was the first signal that something horrible had happened. As they drove up the long drive to their friend’s house, Uncas gripped the wheel tighter. They reached the end of the drive and dense trees gave way to the sight of a burned out house. Uncas hit the brakes and jammed the toggle into park and jumped from the SUV before his brother or his father. 

The smell of burning flesh hit him like a wave and within seconds Uncas was battling not only the burning home but the knowledge that they were already too late. 

It took them mere moments to find the bodies, two adults and three children, all gone. His brother and father rushed in and out of the half burnt house, weaving between fire and unsteady floors. 

Moments later, Uncas dropped alongside one of the bodies, his father's quiet prayers offering him little comfort. He leaned his head against his hands and resisted the urge to succumb  to tears. He’d grown up with these people, spent summers playing in their yard, grew with their children, recognized them as equals. And now they were corpses on the ground, and there was nothing he could do.

"We should call someone." Cora spoke gently, slowly coming toward them. 

Alice was only a few steps behind her elder sister but Uncas could not force himself to look at her. This was his world, death was something he'd known for years now, he wanted her to have no part of it. He knew if he glanced up at her and saw the fear written across her face it would break him.

Uncas exhaled, feeling the grief burn his chest.

“We call no one.” His brother’s words sounded so far off, as if spoke in another world.

Uncas was aware of his brother standing, seconds later his father followed suit. Uncas stayed kneeling by the bodies, his body unwilling to move.

“You must be joking. These people deserve to be taken care of. We must do something.” Cora insisted.

Nathaniel stepped past her as Uncas stood. He could see the shock and disgust on her face.

“We do nothing Cora.” Nathaniel said stepping past her heading back toward the vehicle.

“These people deserve better. They were your friends were they not? Why should we leave them in this state when we can help-“

“Cora!” Nathaniel growled, turning back to her with a harsh glare. “We do nothing. We can do nothing. Get yourself in the car, we’re leaving.”

Uncas felt the tension build as the sisters reached for each other before slowly following their steps back to the SUV.  Uncas settled into the driver’s seat and prepared for the lengthy journey that would be spent in complete silence.

\--

Hours later the decision to get off the road was made and Uncas couldn’t help but feel relief at the concept. Hours of driving had left him exhausted while the images of his dead friends seized his mind and dominated his thoughts.

When they pulled into an old motel and Nathaniel jumped out to rent a room, Uncas glanced in the rearview mirror to see the sisters huddled together with Alice fast asleep on her sister’s shoulder.

When Nathaniel came back from the shabby office with a key in hand it only took a few minutes before the entire party was safely inside.

Uncas surveyed the dingy room that had nothing more than two large beds, a single chair and dresser.

“You should rest while you can.” Uncas heard his father speak to the girls, nodding toward the bed.

“But –“ Cora started.

“You must sleep.” Chingachook said harder this time, “Or else your sister will have no rest.”

Cora glanced down at her sister then gave a slow nod.

Uncas settled himself at the base of the door. Nathaniel pulled a rifle from one of the bags he had quickly packed at their home and handed it to him without a word.

The deaths of their friends had only made the freighting realism of the situation all the more clear. This was life and death; these girls were being hunted if only for their connection to their father, and if caught they would be used then discarded.

Nathaniel seated himself on the other side by the window while the girls stiffly laid in one of the beds. Uncas saw his father settle in the large chair on the far side, hand resting on the weapon that lay across his lap.

Uncas took a deep breath then relaxed against the hard door at his back. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to come when his brother gave a low whistle to alert the room back to consciousness.

Uncas slid across the floor and peaked out from behind the heavy curtain before moving back to his place behind the door. He spared a glance at his brother, they had been found. Seven men in dark suits were surveying the motel parking lot.

Uncas heard his father, Duncan and Nathanial all prepare their weapons and watched as Cora slid off the bed and seated herself close to Nathaniel.

He would have been surprised if another movement and the sudden warmth of another’s body coming up beside him hadn’t caught his attention then.

Alice’s shaking body came next toward him, sitting close enough to touch him, her eyes widen with fear and breathing so rapidly that Uncas was sure it could be heard within the room.

Uncas knew he would be defenseless if he dropped his weapon, he’d be one less gun to protect the women, protect everyone, but without sparing another second he dropped his gun to his side and pulled Alice to him while clamping his other hand lightly over his mouth. He felt her stiffen at the action, surprised that he had been so bold.

He held her against himself and leaned down, “I’ve got you Alice. I’ll keep you safe.”

Her body relaxed slightly as Uncas moved his hand to her waist to better keep his grip. “You must be quiet Alice, otherwise we’ll be lost. I’ve got you, I’ll keep you safe.” He repeated like a mantra, hoping that maybe if he said it enough maybe it could be true.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Uncas held her tightly as the mutterings of men crept into the tiny room. One sound could give away their position he knew, wishing for a brief moment Alice had stayed at her spot on the bed, yet feeling relief at her closeness.

A tiny gasped escaped Alice’s mouth, making Uncas tighten his grip on her body but loosening the hand covering her mouth. “Just a few moments more, Alice,” He whispered, his lips pressed against her ear.

The sound of a man’s voice grew closer, instinct took over and Uncas buried his face in her hair. The flowery smell and soft locks were more welcoming than they should be after days on the run. He closed his eyes, if he was going to die; this wasn’t such a bad way to go.

Seconds later the man’s voice and the sound of heavy footsteps faded. Uncas pulled away from Alice and half pressed his head against the door hoping to hear the location of their pursuers.   
Only when the squeal of tires sounded from the small parking lot did Uncas finally lessen his hold on Alice.

Nathaniel carefully lifted a small portion of the curtain before exhaling and announcing: “They’re gone.”

Heavy sighs seemed to fill the room as Uncas dropped back down next to Alice. He started to move his hand away from her waist when he felt her chilled hands grasp his to keep them in place.

“Alice?” He whispered, glancing down at her as she turned away. “You can rest in the bed, they won’t be back.”

A heavy shake of the head was his only response for a long moment before she whispered in a tone he struggled to hear. “Can I just-“ She gasped, “Can I just stay with you?”

Uncas blinked in surprise before giving a nod. “Of course- let me grab you a pillow and a-“

“No,” She hissed, tightening her grip on his hand. “I don’t want anything. Just-just let me stay here.”

Uncas slowly relaxed back into his position while Alice laid her head against his forearm, her face nestled barely an inch before his chest. He resisted the urge to place his arm across her waist; instead he contented himself with lying against her focusing on the sound of her soft breathing.

Uncas glanced over Alice’s body to scan the room, noticing for the first time that Cora had also stayed at her place next to Nathaniel. He turned his head, seeing Duncan staring at Cora and Nathaniel with an expression of jealousy written across his features.

He could hear his brother and Cora whispering. He could also see the way his brother was looking at her, his eyes focusing on her every moment yet still somehow hazed with longing. Uncas resisted a smile, it had been years since Nathaniel had been so enthralled by a woman.

“Miss Cora-” Duncan started from across the room.

Uncas watched as Cora silenced him with a glance then turned back to her whispering at his brother. He allowed himself a quick smirk before lowering himself back to the ground, letting Alice rest completely against him.

***

Their trip was coming to end, they were mere hours away from the girls’ father’s compound now and Uncas was trying to ignore that burning knot in his stomach. It was telling him this was wrong, that they shouldn’t be thinking of leaving the girls, that he shouldn’t even consider leaving Alice’s side for even a moment.

But he was nothing to her. Not her lover, husband, boyfriend or even friend…he saved her life and in the world of a soldier, that was nothing new.

They had stopped to get gas and allow the sisters a break when they realized they had only two hours left of their journey.

Uncas slid silently across the bench seat and watched as Cora led Alice into the gas station in search of a bathroom. He glanced back to see his brother refueling and his father examining the map.

It was only moments later when Alice had stepped into the facility and Cora was making her way back toward the car when Uncas noticed a dark SUV pull up.

He glanced at his brother, noticing as he twisted the cap absently back onto the fuel tank while eying the suspicious vehicle that was now drifting closer to them.

Uncas narrowed his eyes focusing on the black car as it came to stop as Cora stepped toward Nathaniel and he pulled her quickly inside the vehicle. That familiar uncomfortable feeling in the base of his stomach turned and Uncas knew who they were and what they wanted.

He kept his hand away from the small handgun he had kept hidden in his coat pocket. It wouldn’t do to show his hand too quickly, he knew. And Alice was still inside.

Alice. Uncas edged closer to the door, ready to get her to safety or keep her inside until the danger was gone.

Uncas glanced behind him as the door chimed, signally Alice’s departure from the building and the now suddenly dangerous few yards that separated them from safety.

Seconds later the SVU’s side window rolled and Uncas knew what was coming.

He seized Alice’s elbow and using his body as a shield pulled her to his father’s vehicle. He tried to ignore the way she gasped and shook with fear; it was only a few more feet until they’d be safe in the car…only a few more feet.

It was that train of thought that sped through his mind as he heard the gun fire. It was a splitting sound…one he hadn’t heard in years.  He pulled her tighter against him, his arms encircling her waist, practically lifting her from the ground to move at his speed.

Alice! He thought dragging her against him, praying that his strength wouldn’t fail him.  He watched as his father started the car, then in a fury of squealing tires pulled the vehicle in front of them, providing momentarily coverage as Uncas blocked Alice from view.

His brother flung open the sliding door and reached for Alice as another wave of gun fire sounded in the air.

It was seconds before he found himself in the speeding vehicle as his father drove and Alice half knelt between the seats next to him, panting out of fear.

“How did they find us?” Uncas heard the government man Duncan rage.

“They must have been tracking us!”

“We can’t lead them to our father.”

“We won’t, young lady. I still know a few tricks.” His father threw in from the drivers’ seat as he swerved in and out of traffic.

“We’ll take a longer route, but they won’t be able to follow us.”

“Should we attempt to notify him we’re coming?”

“We should just keep going, any more stops and we’re risking our lives.”

Uncas heard the conversation happening around him but couldn’t find the strength to participate. He wanted to bring himself up into a sitting position, but Alice herself hadn’t moved from the position she was forced in when she was both pushed and pulled in by the brothers. Instead her eyes were locked on him, her expression so intense Uncas wondered if she felt the way Cora clung to her.

He forced himself to give her a small smile, then glanced at the seat inches in front of her. He needed to know she was safe before he could rest…he had to know she was secure before he could believe the danger was past.

It was then he noticed he shooting pain and blood dripping down his waist.

It was then he realized why such fear was in her eyes.

It was then Uncas realized he’d been shot.

 


	6. Chapter 6

She was the first one to come to him, it was her hands he felt grasping at his wound with a fearful frenzy he was so unused to being directed at him. It was Alice who move him to lie on the floor of the speeding vehicle and screamed for her sister, it was her tears that he felt drop against his checks as his eyes darkened.

It was her voice, begging him to stay with her, to open his eyes, to hold on that he heard as he exhaled and gave into the pain.

\------------

When he woke, he realized, after catching the moon between the trees that the placement moon told him they’d been driving for hours. He could see it peaking between passing trees telling him that it was indeed almost morning. He resisted the urge to sit up feeling a heavy pressure against the still tender spot across his abdomen.

He shifted his eyes in the darkness and spotted Alice staring down at him both eyes locked on his face while her hands applied compression on his wound.

“Alice.” He whispered.

“Uncas,” she lowered her head and smiled at him. “You’re OK. I was so worried…I couldn’t stand it if anything-“ she stopped mid sentence when Cora moved through around the seats toward them.

“Uncas, you’re awake! Good!” She knelt down next to her sister and smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”

Uncas forced himself to look away from Alice, momentarily annoyed that Cora had interrupted, “Good, but a lot of pressure. Were you able to get it out?”

Cora nodded but frowned, “It was a through and through, we were able to clean bandage you up nicely.” She looked toward her sister, “Alice let go of him. You’re putting to much pressure on his wound.” She grasped Alice’s hands, “I’m sorry Uncas, I told her to let go hours ago. Alice, I told you the bandages would hold just fine. You only needed to hold like that in the beginning.”

Alice awkwardly allowed her sister to pull her hands away form his body. Uncas instantly felt the relief. “It’s fine.” He assured both sisters.

“Try and rest for a little bit longer. We’re almost to our father’s house. He’ll have someone that will be able to look at it and give you some pain medication you need.” Cora said gently.

“Thank you,” Uncas responded feeling a chill shake his body. He remembered this feeling of intense cold, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. The sensation was coming from within his body.

“Try and rest, we’ll be there soon.” Cora smiled as she lifted herself and went back to the front two seats where his father and brother sat with Duncan.

“You should try and rest.” Uncas said carefully, looking briefly at her then out the window, “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m…I’m..” she stumbled, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I thought I was helping…I-”

Uncas examined her as she stuttered and tripped over her words.

“I just didn’t want you to loss anymore blood…You lost so much at first…and Cora told me to apply pressure and not let go…but I-“

“Alice it’s ok.” He insisted firmly.

Alice joined his gaze out the window, “You’ve been shot before haven’t you?” She said after moments of quietness.

He was surprised by her question but didn’t allow himself to turn away for fear it was make her flee back into herself. “Yes.” He answered simply.

“When?”

“Two years ago,” He answered, not offering anything else. If she wanted to know more, he’d answer but he had to know she really wanted to know, it was not something he could just mention in passing.

Moments passed in silence until she spoke in a steady tone, “When we you leave us you should call Sarah and tell her you’re OK.”

Uncas frowned and glanced toward her, genuinely confused. “What? Who?”

“Sarah, your girlfriend. You should call her and tell her your all right.” Alice’s eyes were still focused on the world flying past them, but Uncas could hear the heat in her tone.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about. I don’t have a-“ he started but was cut off when Alice started again.

“When we stayed at your father’s house. He told you to go call your girlfriend.” Alice provided.

Uncas sent a silent glare to the front where the back of his father’s head was barely visible in the dark. “I’d met her twice before, she’s my father’s friend’s daughter. I had, _have_ ,” he emphasized, “no interest in her.”

He hid a smirk as he saw her shoulders drop in relief and her eyes flickered toward him. “Well get some rest. Cora said we’re close.”

He nodded, enjoying the sense of satisfaction that filled him.

Alice started to move away when he grasp her hand, preventing her from moving away from his laying position. He pulled her hand toward his face and placed a gentle kiss to the palm of her hand, disregarding his own blood that caked her hand.

Her eyes widen with surprise and even in the dark he could make out the blush that spread across her face.

“Thank you for saving me.” He whispered, ensuring she’d be the only one to hear his words.

“I-I didn’t-“ she stammered. “Cora did everything and told us you’d be fine. It just went through-you were just losing a lot of blood at first.”

Uncas rubbed a thumb against her wrist, enjoying the feel of soft skin against his own. “The first few moments of any wound are vital. You saved me Alice,” He lifted himself to see her eyes clearly, “I thank you.”

The movement caused his head to spin and his abdomen to clench in pain. He gave a low moan and slide back against the floor.

“Uncas?!” Alice bent down, panic in her voice.

“I’m fine, I promise.” He clutched her hand tight against his chest as a ripple of pain shot through his body.

“Rest.” She said absently as she used her free hand to brush hair off his forehead. 

Uncas allowed himself to relax, staring at her concerned face he succumbed to the need of his body to rest.

\----

It was barely an hour later when they pulled to a stop at the end of a long drive way and noticed the guards coming toward them.

Uncas kept his grip on Alice’s hand even as Cora jumped from the vehicle, hands held high and announced their identity.  Duncan followed quickly behind but the uncertainty in Uncas refused to let Alice go. Even when she attempted to gently tug her hand free he held on, she turned her wide excited eyes down at him in a silent question.

He said nothing, listening to the far off words being exchanged by her sister. Moments later sounded their father stepping out of the house and Uncas released his grip, feeling mildly relieved enough to let her leave his sight.

Between Chingachgook and Nathaniel, Uncas eased out of the car, watching the reunion unfold. “Why are you here?” He questioned as he welcomed both girls in a tight hug.

Uncas let go of his hold on his brother, attempting to regain some strength. Nathaniel glanced back, ensured that Chingachgook then took a step forward to bring himself closer to Cora and their father.

“Let’s get inside, all of you come inside.” Munro insisted barely sparing them all a glance.

Uncas and his father trailed behind the group, bits of conversation followed, the events of their escape, their rescue by him, the people hunting them, Cora explaining everything in a hurried tone.

Munro turned to them, “It seems I am in a great to you folks, you saved my daughters. Is there anything you require?”

Nathanial glanced toward Uncas, “My brother could use someone to check it wounds, Cora,” a brief glance toward the mentioned woman, “was able to secure it but-“

Munro nodded, cutting him off, he motioned an aid over, “Take this man to see Dr. Collins.”  He clutched Alice’s arm tightly, Uncas noticed, “Girls go rest, Duncan and I must talk.”

Uncas glanced behind him as his father helped him keep up with the aid, the girls were heading in the opposite direction and Uncas briefly wished they were still on the road.

Minutes later he was settled into a bed with the doctor handing him pain pills, assuring him they’d let him sleep. He hesitantly lifted them into his mouth, not wanting to be alone in his mind, wanting so much more to be with watching over a certain girl who’d devoured his thoughts. The pills slide down his throat and he rested against the pillow, he’d find her, he’d protect her.

\-----

When he woke he realized the sun had faded, creating a dark room with a single window open to allow a clear view of the moon.

He groaned as he attempted to see his surroundings.

“Relax son.” His father’s voice chastised him, seconds later Uncas felt his father’s hand pushing him lightly back into the bed. “You are in need of much rest.”

Uncas glanced at his father, unsurprised that his father would only offer the bare minim of information. “Are we safe? Where is Ali-where are the sisters?”

Chingachgook raised an eyebrow, “With their father. They have much to discuss. And we are not. They are intending to leave in several days. You have been resting for a full day. As soon as you are ready to move you can go talk to your brother. He wants to stay until they leave. I believe we should leave as soon as you are well enough.”

A shot of anxiety and fear shot through him, he groaned as his heart clutched. He couldn’t loss her.

“Are you in pain, son? They gave you medicines but I-“

“I’m fine father, I just need to sleep.” He lied, knowing that rest would not come, not with a new wound tearing at him.

“Rest. I’ll will come and get you in some hours.” Chingachgook quietly left the room.

For the first time in days Uncas was completely alone and the urge to sob, to fight, to scream was all to demanding. He squeezed his eyes closed and wished he was in pain; he could master the physical pain. It was the emotional kind that he had been unable to manage since his mother’s death. He was facing another loss, another loss that would reignite his appeal for death.

A crack of the door allowed a slice of light to fill the room, followed by a quiet voice. “Uncas?”

Uncas lifted himself on his elbows to properly see, he indulged himself in a smile. “Yes.”

The door creaked further allowing a figure in then shut completely.

Uncas watched as Alice quietly made her away across the empty room toward him, her hand connected in front of her, eyes lowered and an embarrassed blush already covering her cheeks.

“Alice,” he sighed, his previous pain from moments ago already faded to vague memory.

“I was waiting for your father to be done. He did not want me to wake you but I wanted to see you.” She said quietly.

Uncas reached for her, surprised when she met his hand half away and allowed herself to be pulled toward him.

He moved allowing her to sit along side him. “How is your father?”

Alice watched their joined hands, “Well but he was not expecting us to join him. He’s grateful to you and your family for arriving us safely, but he’s worried about us now being in the same danger he is.”

Uncas tightened his hold on her hand. “Where does he indeed to take you?”

“He has a senator friend who will take us in and help clear his name. He lives in California so I think we-“

“That’s a long way.” Uncas interrupted.

Alice nodded. “I know. But Duncan and father seem to think we’ll be fine.”

“What does Cora think?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Alice sighed, “She and your brother think we’re in to much danger to go. That we should go somewhere else.”

Uncas allowed the room to fall to silence for a long moment before speaking again. “What do you think?”

She was silent and Uncas wondered if he was just imagining her hand’s slight tremble. “I’m afraid. I’m afraid for my father, for Duncan, for my sister….”She chocked on a sob but Uncas could see no tears, no sign of grief on her face, just her words. “But I am scared that once you leave-“

Swiftly Uncas sat and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Ask me to stay and I will. Tell me you want me to protect you and I will.”

Alice stiffly shook her head, “I can’t.”

“You can.” He insisted. “If you want me to stay, I will never leave you.”

Alice lowered her head onto his shoulder, burying her face, “You’ve already been injured, your father and brother need you. I can’t ask something of someone who I already owe so much....”

Uncas tightened his grip around her, turning his face into his neck. “You owe me nothing, I’ve given everything freely. Ask me and I will continue to do so.”

He felt her mouth open then fall shut, one then twice then stillness engulfed the room and Uncas knew the talking was over. She wanted him, that much he knew but she was to afraid to ask.

He slowly moved his arms from her waist toward her free flowing hard, his fingers curling and caresses each lock they encountered. Absently, Uncas began to weave a tight braid down her hair, finding comfort in the motion combed with the silk between his fingers.

He felt her body loosen then give way to relaxation as he continued the slow movement. When he finished he replaced his arms around her, securing her movement form against him as his eyes found the window and the dark night full of stars. The darkness comforted him, made him think of how easy it would be to take her and flee. They could hide, he dreamed as her breathe slowed against him, they could run until they were so far away no one would know who she was, they could be safe, under that dark sky.

\---

Sleep must have consumed him at some point, he realized as he woke to the blaring sun filling his room.

He lifted himself from the mattress in search of his late night companion when his eyes fell on his father sitting across from him.

“ Are you rested son?”

His tone reminded Uncas of when he had done something wrong as a child, he nodded, knowing that nothing else could be said or done.

Chingachgook stood, “The father disbelieves the truth of what happen to our friends. He will not acknowledge that an innocent family has died for him. He believes he can still defeat this using politics.” His father shook his head and stepped toward the door.

“Uncas.” He looked up, knowing that tone all to well from his childhood, “These people are not like us. We have lived very different lives. They are good people, deep down, just as you are my son, but some lives were not meant to be mixed.”

Chingachgook reached for the door then allowed it to close heavily behind him, leaving Uncas with only the sound of retreating footsteps.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Despite an endless parade of people coming in and out of his room to examine his wound, provide him food or simply to inquire about his health, Uncas felt alone.

His father had made it a point to be his guard, even when he wasn’t in the room; Uncas had a feeling that his father was preventing a certain someone from coming in to see him. Alice hadn’t been back to see him for two days. Two days which had felt endless and painfully lonely.

He sighed as he watched his father, the doctor and his brother slowly step from the room. They were getting ready to leave and Uncas knew his time with Alice was growing to an end.

It was hours later, when a slice of the moon peeked through the trees that Uncas forced himself to move off the bed. His stiff muscles ached but his motivation to be free of the room willed him to force through the pain.

He carefully opened his door, peering into the hallway before stepping out when he decided he was alone.

He walked for several minutes, allowing himself to rest against a wall when his body grew fatigued. It was during one of his rests when he spotted her sleeping. Her door had been left half open, allowing him to see her sleeping figure.

Uncas was instantly overcome with the sensation of peace. Peace of which he had experienced that night in the motel, and only once before when he was a child in his mother’s arms. He watched as Alice tossed and turned, oblivious to his presence.  He rested his body against the doorway and stared, drawing strength and comfort from seeing her. It was comforting to know she was safe, unharmed and back in the presence of those who would die protecting her. It was comforting to know that he had done all he could and that it had been enough.

Yet it was pure agony to realize he would soon be gone from her side. Uncas frowned, soon he would be back with his father and brother in a home that suddenly seemed empty and in a life that held no purpose for him.

Uncas forced himself to move away from the door and stumble back to his room, comforting himself by the idea that maybe, just maybe her safety would reassure him in the dark of night.

\----

It was early into the next day before he left his room again.  This time the house was full of noise and the sounds of preparation for their departure.

He stepped into the room and stopped, everywhere there were people packing, examining maps together and separating supplies for the two separate parties.

Uncas rested heavily against the back wall as a half dozen people moved in and out, all working to a single purpose.  It seemed his presence was going to go entirely unnoticed until Uncas noticed Alice halfway across the room, a concerned expression written across her face. Uncas watched her as she glanced back at the clothing she and her sister were systematically folding and packing. He could see her quick glances at him, while her concern for him was apparent in her expression, there  was something else there too.

It took Cora catching one of Alice’s glances for Uncas to realize what the other expression the younger sister was attempting to hide was… shame.

He gave her a small frown then attempted to lift himself from the way when he heard his father call his name from behind him.

“Are you ready then, son?” Uncas shifted to see his father behind him.

Uncas gave a nod, sparing Alice a glance. “Your brother is stalling in his preparation to leave.” Chingachgook muttered.

Uncas covered a smile as he saw his brother carefully cleaning a weapon laid out on his lap, his movements were so slow it was easy to recognize where his brother’s attention actually was.

It was only when the girl’s father stepped into the room that each person seemed to pause and silence engulfed the space.

“Let me thank our guests again.” Munro glanced toward Uncas, his father, then a slower look towards Nathaniel. “Without your efforts, my daughters could have been put in harms way. You have my gratitude.”

Nathaniel seemed less interested in Munro and far more interested in how genuine and appreciative Cora’s smile was at her father’s words. Uncas fought internal jealousy; his father seemed to care little for his son’s attractions toward the eldest Munro sister, and all about his for the younger. Believing, after all, that Nathaniel was right to deserve a woman of his own colour.

Uncas gripped his hand around the bandage at his stomach as the Vice President continued. “At this point, we will continue on our own. But when this is settled, you will be regarded as heroes-“

“What about our friends who were murdered?” Nathaniel questioned, stopping the VP midsentence. “What will be done for them?”

Uncas could see the VP struggle to maintain a professional mask as he turned to the other man. “I am truly sorry for your loss, but the men who are looking for me would never kill an innocent family.”

“If they are willing to kill you, what does a nameless family matter?”

“I appreciate that you’ve undergone much for my family,” Munro’s voiced strained to remain neutral, “but they want me to stand justice for a crime they believe I committed. They don’t want to kill anyone.”

Uncas watched Nathaniel roll his eyes but it was Cora who spoke next.

“Father, someone attempted to kill us twice.” Her voice rang clearly throughout the room. She looked at Alice before continuing, “Before we met up with Nathaniel and his family someone shot at Alice then we were attacked twice after.”

“I cannot believe these men would do more than use you to get to me.” Munro insisted.

“Father-“

“Enough, Cora.” Munro snapped, raising a hand to stop his elder daughter from speaking. “You all have my gratitude,” he glanced at the three men, “but it changes nothing. We will be leaving in several hours. And when this is over you will be rewarded for your efforts.”

Uncas rested against the wall, anger swelling in his mind. He could hear the beginnings of another fight between his brother, Cora and Duncan. In his mind he could picture Alice in the first moments of their meeting, lips a shade of blue that terrified him, eyes so fearful it broke his heart. He opened his eyes to find her in the crowd, she had her arms wrapped around herself, protecting herself from the argument.

He wanted to protect her, he wanted to die for her. But instead he was being forced to leave her. Leave her to the care of a man who did not realize the full extent of the danger they were in.

It was then he heard something from another part of the house. He quickly did a headcount, “Father,” he asked softly, “is everyone present…or are there still others in the house?”

Chingachgook frowned as he looked toward his son, “No, this is everyone.”

Uncas frown deepened as he forced himself to the window.

He hadn’t even reached the glass before the sight of a van entered his view.

“Down,” he barked as heavily armed men jumped from the vehicle.

 Screams and shouts filled the room as bullets pierced through the windows and walls.  Uncas dropped to the ground as Munro’s bodyguards moved to the front and attempted to fire from the broken windows.

“Get to the vans!” One shouted, dodging in front of the window to return fire.

Uncas glanced toward Alice, relieved to already see Duncan with his body covering hers, leading her out through a backdoor.

By the time the party reached the closest van, Uncas knew three of the bodyguards had fallen. Their pursuers had breached the house; they had minutes before they were all killed.

“Take the girls. Get out of here.” Munro shouted toward Duncan and Nathaniel.

“Dad…Daddy no!” Alice cried.

“Come with us!” Cora begged.

A shot fired and the guard closest to Munro dropped, groaning in pain. Chingachgook rushed towards him and lifted him; Nathaniel pulled Cora toward the van as his father tugged the wounded man into the middle seat.

“Uncas, grab the girl.” Chingachgook ordered from the van.

Uncas forced the pain in his side to the back of his mind as he sprinted for a still stunned Alice.

“Take them and go, we’ll hold them off for as long as we can but I-“

“Come with us! “Alice cried even as Uncas slipped an arm around her and attempted to pull her away.

Munro spared a glance at the door before moving toward Alice and Uncas. He cradled her face in-between his hands and gave his youngest daughter a smile. “We’ll be alright, Alice. Don’t you worry. We’ll be right behind you as soon as all my men are safe.”

“But-“Alice resisted.

Munro looked toward Uncas, as if just seeing him for the first time. “Take her and go. Take care of her.”

“I will.” he promised, “Come on Alice, we must go.” he muttered, strengthening his hold on her to pull her the last several feet to the van.

By the time Uncas had secured Alice in the back seat next to him and fastened his belt they were speeding from the compound. He had kept his arm around Alice, frightened by her lack of expression. He wanted to heal her, he wanted to help her, yet her lack of outward grief made him wonder if she was beyond his reach.

  He spared a glance behind, witnessing the second a bullet pierced the Vice President’s chest and he crumpled to the ground. The muffled scream that filled the car told Uncas that Cora had seen the same. He narrowed his sights to the girl next to him, her face still a blank slate of emotions.

“Alice.” He lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

Her expression did not falter, not even a blink, as Uncas bent closer, “I am so sorry, Alice. I will protect you.”

“Uncas.” His father’s harsh tone shook him from his focus on Alice.

He looked in front, seeing his father with the wounded bodyguard resting against him.

“Are you well, son? Did you further injure yourself?”

Uncas pressed a hand against the side of his abdomen, “It is the adrenaline…I will be sore for days but I don’t think I’ve torn anything.”

Uncas could see his father’s gaze fall on Alice, but for the first time since he brought the girl into his childhood home, Uncas saw tenderness in his father’s eyes.

“Is she…?” Chingachgook half asked.

   Uncas gave a nod. “She is in shock.” He mustered his courage. “She must be protected, father. And I will be the one to do it. I’m not leaving her.”

Uncas braced himself for a battle, expecting, despite the circumstances, to be faced with his father’s disapproval and shame. Instead the corners of his father’s mouth tilted upwards and the older man gave a solid nod before turning his attention to the road.

It was a half hour later when Uncas felt Alice move.

“Uncas.” Her voice barely broke a whisper.

He lowered his head to match her eyes. “Alice..Are you-“

“My father…he’s dead isn’t he?” Her eyes were fixed on the back of the seat in front of them.

“Yes.”He rasped. “But you are safe, I promise you that.”

He waited for a response only to feel Alice lowering her head to rest on his shoulder. He lowered his own and pressed a heavy kiss on her forehead.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, onborrowedwings.

"Watch the door, Uncas." Nathaniel shouted as he helped their father tug the wounded bodyguard into the abandoned warehouse.

It had taken a half hour to make it out of the surrounding area, following back roads and going slow enough to not draw attention but fast enough to get them clear Finally Chingachook had pulled the SVU into an abandoned warehouse lot where he announced they would be safe there for a few hours of rest.

Uncas made a beeline straight for the overhead loft that covered the top half of the building, rifle securely in hand. He sprinted up the stairs and checked the angles each window provided. He couldn't see much, but he knew he'd be able to detect it if someone traced them to this place. He squinted out a dirty window, spotting Duncan helping Alice out of the vehicle and into the building.

She had yet to shed a single tear, which seemed to worry Duncan and Cora, but Uncas knew just how intense and debilitating shock truly was. Her trauma would not permit her to express any of the grief that was tearing her apart bit by bit.

He leaned against the back wall, ensuring he still had a clear line of sight of the road. He could hear his brother speaking, quietly, probably to Cora. Cora's pain had been like a waterfall and for each drop and sob, Nathanial had been there to support her. The long drive to the warehouse had allowed Uncas to see the depths of his brother's affections toward the eldest sister. It was obvious in the concern that spread across his face with each of her sobs. He could make out the faint sounds of his father and Duncan muttering encouragement and instructions to each other while trying to aid the wounded bodyguard.

And if he leaned forward he could see Alice sitting alone, arms curled around herself and staring into the darkness. He wanted to be there with her, to hold her and remind her it would all be OK. Yet a bigger part of himself knew he could offer her nothing. His words of protection were a weak comfort for a girl whose father had been murdered only hours earlier. He watched as her sister and Duncan glanced repeatedly in her direction, but neither attempted to speak to her.

Uncas fixed his gaze out the windows, careful to keep a steady routine of checking each angle. He wanted his mind to be focused on their protection and not on healing a girl who was broken and beyond his reach. He knew from his own loss of a mother that nothing but time would ease her pain, nothing but growing used to the dull ache that now filled her every thought. Minutes blended into hours and when the sun had fallen completely and the moon was beginning to form, Uncas heard the faint sounds of someone carefully making their way up to him.

He remained fixed in his spot, hidden in the darkness, even as he recognized Alice making her way up the steps. He delicate steps seemed purposeful but aimless; as if she only knew she wanted to flee but not where she needed to go. Her eyes yet seemed unable to fix on anything; instead she slowly wandered around the second story, taking some delicate steps.

It was barely a second later when Uncas realized she had wandered far too close to the rusted bars, fear bubbled up as he lunged for her. "Get back!"

He circled his arms around her slender waist and pulled her against him as they fell back into his spot hidden by darkness. He felt her sharp intake of air then saw the fear in her eyes. He knew one wrong move could expose them, make them visible to those who were no doubt tracking their every movement. A scream from her could alter a passer by, a cop could be sent to investigate and their location would be compromised.

"Alice." he whispered as he pressed his lips onto the top of her head. It felt as if ages had passed since she came to him in her father's home. His lips unconsciously sought her skin, craving her affection, yearning for his own comfort.

Alice gasped for breath as she lay against him, not attempting to remove herself, instead resting completely on him, clutching him to her.

Alice buried her face in his chest, "Uncas." she whispered as he tightened his hold on her.

Uncas relaxed against the wall and savored the way Alice's body rested against his own. He barely felt the throbbing pain from his wound, and for the first time in years allowed himself to forget the world and focus on the girl he wanted.

Uncas was so consumed with his thoughts, he barely noticed the way Alice's body shook with each gasp for breath. Only when Alice dug a nail into his chest in an attempt to steady herself, did he realize the extent of her panic.

"Alice," Uncas whispered, tightening his grasp on her.

He knew this terror, he could recall feeling it himself. It was all consuming, the reality shattering realization that you were lost. Alice pushed Uncas harder against the supporting wall as she reached up in a desperate attempt to seek his lips. Confusion overtook Uncas, allowing Alice to slide her hands from his chest to either side of his face and place a hard, distracted kiss upon his lips. When her lips pulled away from his own, Uncas realized that Alice had maneuvered her body and held him between her thighs, seating herself on his lap.

"Uncas." she whispered again, placing another, securer kiss on his lips.

He buried his hands in her hair, savoring the feeling of her, relishing in her passion. It had been years since he'd been with a woman, years since he'd felt that connection with someone. Alice was the first in so long, in so many ways.

He clung to her as she frantically kissed him, shocked when he felt her tug open his worn button down shirt open, exposing his flesh. It was seconds later when Uncas realized she had unbuttoned his pants, that he also noticed she had undone her own.

"Alic-"he started, before her mouth devoured his words.

Uncas pulled her off him, "Alice I-"

"No." she rasped, eyes hazed with lust, panic and something Uncas recognized all too well as panic, "Just let me, I need this. I need you."

Uncas relaxed his grip, allowing her to continue her pursuit. He hadn't wanted it like this; he hadn't wanted her in this way. Comfort gave way to lust and Uncas released an involuntarily groan as Alice tightened around him. He strengthened his embrace on her, pressing heavy kisses against her neck. He lifted his eyes to the windows as she moaned, seeing the dark sky and the moon that hung before them, knowing this was the moment that would change everything. He loved her in the half-light of the moon, darkness surrounding them, concealing their actions.

When they finished, Uncas held her against his spent body, it was then that he felt her finally reach her breaking point. She trembled and sobbed against him, clutching him as if she'd fall without him.

"Alice," he tried to draw her attention to him.

She looked away, shame written all over her features. Uncas swallowed his own remorse, knowing it was not his time to falter. She needed him, and he had to be strong for her.

Uncas kept one hand around her as he tugged her blouse back, suddenly aware of the people only a story below them who would be less than pleased to discover the events that had transpired.

Uncas was attempting to button her blouse when Alice pulled away from him, falling half out of his hold and onto the steel floor next to them. Uncas knew in this moment they were not lovers, instead she was unknown to even herself, consumed by grief and fear. He dragged her into his arms once more, ignoring her weak attempts to push him away. Uncas comforted her in the darkness, eyes fixed on the sky, and unable to offer anything to heal her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really important for me to make this as close to what was in the script as I could. I was torn between wanting to stay close to the script and wanting to make it romantic and flowery. I decided against adding a more romantic tough to it because I didn't feel like it was actually about romance, not for Alice at least. To me the script read as a act of desperation and physical need rather than a confession of love. I hope that comes across clearly and please let me know what you all thought!


	9. Chapter 9

He held her for what felt like only seconds, but by the way the sun slowly crept into the sky he knew it had been hours. Her tears had ceased long ago, but the shaking and whimpering had continued. Uncas had kept a tight grip on her, wanting to provide any comfort he could. He did not allow himself to think about what had happened between them. Uncas knew that despite the feelings he held toward her, that experience had not been about them. It had been her trying to escape. It had been about her trying to cling to something that wasn’t death and pain.

Uncas lowered his head into a tangle of her hair. He should have stopped her. He should have resisted harder, not allowing her to find comfort in something that could break them both. But he hadn’t and now here they were.

“Where’s Alice?” He heard faintly from the floor level.

Uncas was washed with panic, as well as  slight annoyance; after hours her absence had been noticed.  He gently shook Alice awake, “Alice, you need to go back downstairs. Your sister is looking for you.”

Alice’s tear swollen eyes opened in alarm, she looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. She nodded, ran a hand through her disheveled hair and stood on trembling legs.

Uncas clasped his hand around her elbow as he stood, knowing she’d need help making it down the rusted stairs.

The anxiety Uncas held about the others noticing something had occurred between them was misplaced. By the time Alice’s foot landed back on the ground floor her expression had returned to unreadable,  the only indicator of any change were the red circles that encompassed her eyes.

Alice walked slowly to Cora who embraced her without hesitation. Uncas moved to return to his post but caught his father eyes as he turned. Uncas stopped, his father was sitting next to the wounded bodyguard, his hands coated in the other man’s blood.

He expect to see disappointment in his father’s eyes but instead he found grief and fear. Uncas swallowed hard as he forced himself to start back up the staircase.

It was an hour later when Uncas realized the faint sound of cars wasn’t passing them, instead it was getting closer, zeroing in on their position.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself as he lifted his rifle and ran down the steps.

“They’re here.” He announced as he rushed to his brother.

“Dammit,” Nathaniel cursed, looking around then back at Cora.

Duncan hurried to the window, “They’ve got us blocked off from the SUV.”

Cora clutched Nathaniel’s arm, “We can escape through the back.”

Chingachook shook his head as he approached the group, “We cannot, we are too many and they would have us within seconds. We have this man, “he gestured to the bodyguard, “who cannot move let alone flee for his life.”

“What are we going to do?” Cora asked.

Uncas heard the arguing start. Duncan wanted to stand and fight, his brother Nathaniel wanted to try and escape together, taking a step way Uncas scanned the room for Alice.

His eyes fell on her huddled in the corner, eyes fixed on the door yet not showing any signs of panic or fear about the men who were just outside the door. As if sensing his gaze she turned towards him slowly, Uncas saw her eyes soften as they landed on him.

“You should go,” Cora’s words broke through his thoughts.

Uncas turned back to the group, confused as he caught the end of the discussion.  

“What the bloody hell plan is this?” Duncan exploded, rage written over his face.

“If we go, there is a chance we can find you later. They won’t hurt you…they’ll take you to their leader and we’ll find you.” Nathaniel said, hands fixed on Cora’s shoulders.

Uncas stared at his brother, he hadn’t seen him in such raw pain since the night their mother died. Yet Nathaniel was right, with no one to fight maybe they wouldn’t kill the girls. Maybe they wanted them to pay for the crimes of their father? Three men could escape out the back faster than the six of them and a one wounded man.

“I want you to go,” Cora nodded, ignoring the protests from Duncan.

Uncas glanced at Alice who had forced herself up and was leaning against the wall. He could see the fear in her eyes, the shock and confusion at the idea of their protectors leaving them.

“Coward!” Duncan nearly shouted, “Coward back at the VP’s house, coward here!”

Nathaniel made a move toward Duncan but Cora pulled him back with a swift tug on his arm. “Go, go please! You try with all you have to save yourselves!”

Uncas looked away as Nathaniel seized Cora into a kiss, knowing all too well that it could be their last. His heart clenched as Alice slowly stepped toward the small party. He wanted to do the same, hold her to his chest and let her know he wasn’t giving up. He wanted her to know that he would find her, save her from these men and take her away to somewhere they could be safe. He wanted to feel her lips against his own and give one last moment of comfort. Instead, Uncas caught her eye, and was transported to only hours earlier when her body had been pressed against his.

She gave a slight bow of the head as if to give her permission to his departure. Uncas felt his chest tighten in protest. Maybe it was the solider in him or maybe it was the man in love but every fiber of his being told him to stand and fight, to stay and protect her with his life.

His father stepped next to him, “We must go, they will not hurt them.”

Uncas tore his eyes away from Alice and nodded toward his father.  He watched his brother pull away from Cora, desperation and fear in his eyes, wishing he had been able to hold Alice one more time and followed as his father led them through a corridor and out via back of the building.

He felt panic roll up his spine as he heard a smashing of doors and screams from the room they had just fled. But there were no gun shots, he reassured himself, no one was injured…yet.

“This way,” his brother growled.

Uncas followed his brother and father as he led them through a maze of buildings and abandoned streets forming a wide circle back to the location they had just fled.

After dodging in and out for a half hour, Nathaniel dropped behind a rusted out construction  vehicle, Uncas lowered himself to his knees next to his brother, watching as Cora and Duncan were led out of the building by men pressing guns into their backs.

 Uncas let out a sigh of relief, they were alive, however Nathaniel tensed at seeing Cora being shoved into the black unmarked van. Uncas shot him a warning glance before turning back to watch as Alice was led from the building. He swallowed the same desire his brother had just experienced and focused in on her face, noticing the blank expression that still masked it.

Uncas watched as the car slowly pulled away before making a dash to their vehicle, all too ready to follow them and watch for the best opportunity to rescue the girls.

Nathaniel slipped behind the wheel and quickly ignited the engine.  

Chingachook broke the tense silence, “We do not know where they are taking them or what they are planning to do with them. We must tread very carefully.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nathaniel, growled, eyes trained on the vehicle two cars ahead, “We’re getting them back. No matter what it takes.”

Uncas leaned forwarded and tightened his grasp on his weapon, he couldn’t agree more. He’d do anything to get her back, anything to know she was safe. A calm serenity engulfed him as for the first time in years, as Uncas anticipated killing.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

He targeted his scope, took a deep breath and watched as his brother stepped through the warehouse door.

It had been all too easy to track the group into another warehouse two towns over. While he wanted to believed they hadn’t been spotted, his military instincts told him the enemy wasn’t as stupid as Nathanial and their father wanted to believe.

“Your brother will secure their release.” Changachook said as he knelt beside Uncas on the cement.

“I’d like to believe that, father. But we don’t know what these men really want. They could kill them all.”

Changachook said nothing but Uncas could feel the anxiety growing in his father.

He leaned forward, ensuring anyone who stepped out the front door would have to pass through his vision.

The first 10 minutes were spent in agonizing silence, Uncas checking and rechecking his scope, his father switching between examining his son and watching the door.

It was when Uncas made a sound that Changachook’s head shot toward the door, seeing Alice being forced out a side door by several men. Two led the way toward a van while one held her arm tightly and the final two men drew up the rear.

Uncas yanked his scope off his weapon and quickly dissembled it to be portable again.

“Where are you-“ Chingachook barely had time to ask his youngest son. “We need to wait for your brother, they could be in danger.”

Uncas swung the weapon over his shoulder, kept his eyes trained on the men leading Alice away but answered his father tightly. “Nathaniel can take care of himself and Cora, Alice is the one in danger.”

Changachook would have argued, would have forced some sense into his son but he was left with only his fleeing back, a reminder of the impulsivity of a man in love.

\--

He knew getting in front of them would be the only way to stop them, to draw them out of their vehicles and protect her from the gun fire. He flinched as his borrowed motorcycle swerved past other motorists, as he sped through stop signs and ignored all traffic lights. He knew where they were heading. They would try and take her over the bonder, try to take her into Mexico were it would be impossible to find her.

He glanced in his rearview mirror, spotting the unmarked van several cars behind.

Slamming on his breaks, Uncas swerved his bike to face oncoming traffic. Several cars quickly moved to avoid him, continuing around his obstruction while others slammed to a halt. 

It was only when Uncas pulled his weapon from his case and aimed it at the approaching vehicle that it slid to a halt.

He took his first shot at the driver who jumped from the vehicle, weapon pointed at him. The man crumpled to the ground as the man on the passenger side dismounted and  Uncas fired his second shot without so much as taking the time to blink.

When the back seat doors opened, Uncas steadied his breathing and narrowed his eyes as he recognized Alice being held against the leader.

“Let us pass and we won’t kill her.” The man shouted, pressing a gun to her head.

Uncas knew he could take him. He’d made tighter shots in the Military; he’d saved innocents using that shot before. He leaned against his weapon and studied Alice through his scope. Fear was written across her face, her eyes searching for what his movements would be.

Uncas lowered the gun, raised his hand in the air and took a step forward. 

The other man slowly moved Alice to the hold of a man behind him, moving forward to match Uncas’s steps.

When he was at arm’s length, Uncas’s lunged for him, securing a hit on the man’s jaw.

Within seconds they were at each other, landing blows, attempting to knock away any blows and blocking against the more vicious attacks. Uncas kept his mind trained on his attacker, ignoring the way Alice struggled against her captor. It was only when he felt a sharp pain spread across his chest did he realize that the man who take taken Alice, the man who had held a gun to her head had a knife in one hand.

In the moment of his sudden confusion, the leader suddenly pressed against Uncas, driving the knife into his abdomen.  He groaned as he dropped to his knees and fell against the pavement. His vision caught onto Alice as tears streamed down her face and she stared at him in terror. She yanked herself free from the man holding her arm and ran to him. Falling to her knees before him she pressed her hand to his wound, pleading to him, begging him to stay alive as his vision faded.

Uncas wanted to gather her in his arms, wanted to tell her to run, to save herself. But words failed him, he could only manage to stare at her, at those eyes that had once captured him so thoroughly.

His eyes fell shut and his body gave way, dropping completely to the ground. He wondered, briefly, if she would forgive his failure.

He heard a single shot that sounded so very far away. Then darkness consumed him and he neither felt nor heard anything.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, thanks to my wonderful beta for noticing all my little (and big) mistakes and making this story something people would actually understand!**

**Thanks to everyone who leaves such awesome reviews and send the loveliest person messages! Your excitement for this story keeps me going! Thank you!**

**____**

He felt pain shooting through his body, his mind stuck in a fog. He wanted to speak but his throat felt as if he had closed completely. He could feel two sets of hands on him, one set holding his neck, supporting him, while the other carefully stitched the wounds across his abdomen, the needle digging in and out of his flesh.

He forced his eyes to open, ignoring the searing pain, hoping to find Alice looking down at him. He concentrated his eyes sight and recognized Cora carefully examining his wounds. He let out a low groan.

“Hey there, little brother,” Nathaniel’s voice came from above, “Stay still.”

Uncas glanced straight above him and saw his brother staring down at him with a tight smile. “Cora’s taking good care of you, but you have to hold still. “ 

Uncas opened his mouth to ask where Alice was when he heard the faint sounds of whimpering coming from several steps away. He trained his eyes and spotted Alice standing next to his father with tears running down her face. He attempted to sit, wanting to go to her, to assure her of his health when Nathanial tightened his hold.

“Don’t even think about moving, Uncas.” Nathaniel patted him heavily on the shoulder, sparing a sympathetic glance toward Alice.

Uncas allowed himself to fall back to the ground but his gaze remained on Alice. He wanted to assure he was fine, he wanted to know she was alright, he wanted her to stop crying.

A subtle movement caught his eye, Uncas watched as his father slowly approached Alice, whispered slowly to her then wrapped her in a hug that Uncas had only remembered receiving several times in his life.

Whatever was said must have worked, Uncas realized. Alice returned the embrace and seconds later was laying her head on his shoulders as the tears slowed then stopped all together.

Uncas felt his body relax, Alice was safe, Alice was protected. His eyes darkened and he rested against his brother’s hold.

It was days later when he woke properly, finally able to keep his eyes open for longer than a few moments at a time.

When Uncas opened his eyes this time, everything was different. His body was pressed against a soothing mattress, and he was covered in heavy warmth, not a single twinge of pain felt anywhere in his body.

He took a deep breath and knew instantly they had returned home.  He opened his eyes, noticing significantly less pain then the last time he had attempted it.

He glanced to his side when he detected the faint sounds of breathing coming from beside the bed.

Uncas couldn’t contain the smile that appeared on his lips when he saw Alice staring down at him.

“Hey,” she whispered softly. “How are you feeling?”

Uncas brought himself up on his elbows, feeling stronger just by seeing her. “I’m better,”  he studied her. “How are you?”

Alice dropped her eyes, and slowly reached out to blend her fingers with his. “I’m fine…thanks to you.”

Uncas stared down at their entwined fingers, “I didn’t do much…..What happened?”

Alice’s eyes fell closed, as if blocking a brutal memory from her mind. “Your brother and father got to us in time….they stopped those men…Cora came right after and saved you.”

Uncas tightened his hold on her, “You saved me,” he whispered it in so low a voice he wasn’t even sure he’d really spoken the worlds until Alice replied.

“No, no Uncas I didn’t.” She lowered her eyes as they swelled with tears. “I stood there in shock while you almost bled to death. I tried to be strong, to hold you together but there was so much blood and and…” tears streamed down her face, “and I was sure I had lost y… I was sure you were gone.” Alice corrected herself.

Uncas forced himself to smile, ignoring the ache that was building in him that had nothing to do with his wounds.

“How long have we been home?” He asked, forcing himself to find neutral ground.

“Two days…” Alice responded, “You slept for the whole trip back. Cora said it was good for you.”

“It was,” he agreed, “I feel better.”

“I’m going to go get Cora. She wanted to check on you as soon as you woke up.” Alice slowly released her hand from his and stood.

Seconds later found him alone, he exhaled and allowed his eyes to fall closed. This hadn’t been what he wanted, he wanted to grab her, pull her in for a long kiss then confess to feelings he’d only recognized days earlier.

Moments later the door opened to reveal a relieved Cora and Nathanial. Uncas smiled at his brother, lifting his arm to grip his brother’s as Nathanial leaned down for a brief hug.

“How are you feeling, little brother?” Nathanial asked as he settled into the seat Alice had just vacated.

“Better,” Uncas replied, turning to sparing a smile toward Cora. “I hear I have you to thank.”

 Cora grinned from the other side of the bed, “You did all the hard work,” she carefully lifted his shirt to examine his wounds. “It looks good. You should be able to walk in a couple days-“

Cora dropped into a chair next to the bed. “And it’s I who have to thank you. You risked your life for Alice and I cannot thank you enough.”

At the mentioned of her name, Uncas glanced at the door, silently wondering about her absence. Nathanial chuckled and patted his brother’s arm. “Don’t worry, Uncas, she’s with father.”

Uncas frowned, easily recalling the conversation with his father about the girl in question. “Is she Ok? Why is she talking to our father?”

Cora brow creased but she said nothing, then let his shirt fall. “She’s fine,” she eased back into her chair, “And by tomorrow we will leave you and allow you to get back to your normal life.”

Nathaniel gripped his brother’s hand, “Dad has been a good source of comfort for her these last few days.” He answered Uncas’s other question.

“Leaving?” Uncas frowned, barely hearing his brother, instead he stared at Cora. “Where are you going?”

Cora spared Nathaniel a glance before replying. “We need to head back to DC. We are going to get Alice settled then contact some of our father’s old friends. The people who did this need to be held accountable,” she glanced down before continuing, “The men at the warehouse were sent by someone, we have to find them.”

“Settled in DC? Alice is going back to DC?” Uncas grimaced then glanced at his brother as the realization hit him. “You’re going to go with them?”

“Could you give us a moment, Cora?” Nathaniel asked carefully, passing her a knowing smile as she made her way to the door.

“Uncas,” Nathaniel leaned in, “I know you have a soft spot for Alice, but Cora and I talked and the best place for her is back in DC where she has family and friends who can take care of her.”

Uncas said nothing, schooling his features to not reflect the anger that was building.

“She doesn’t belong here, she has family that will be able to take-“

“She doesn’t need anyone to take care of her,” Uncas snapped, “She doesn’t need to be treated like a child.”

“Uncas.”

“Go with Cora, put away the men who killed their father,” Uncas began moving from the bed, his movements slow and precise. “Ask Alice what she wants-“

“Uncas, I know you like this girl but she isn’t right for you. She doesn’t feel the same-“

Uncas sat up fully on the bed then swung his feet to the ground, his back to his brother. “But Cora is perfect for you.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you, Uncas. I’m just thinking about what is best for everyone involved.” Nathaniel replied softly but with such firm undertones that Uncas knew he could say nothing to convince his brother otherwise.

\---

Tense painful silence filled the room until Nathaniel stood and left. Uncas sat alone in his childhood room and watched as the sun fell and darkness filled the space.  He allowed the darkness to engulf him, knowing the darkness was all he needed.

He could hear movement and discussion just outside the bedroom; he knew it was his brother, father and Cora all deciding what steps to take next. He wondered if they had any idea what their actions would do to him.

He was so consumed with his thoughts, his unfathomable dejection, he missed the tiny squeak of his door being opened and soft footsteps making their way to stand paces from him.

“Do you want me to leave?” Alice’s voice was barely distinguishable as the tears streamed down her face.

Uncas stood in surprise, his movements stiff but solid. “Alice!” He wondered briefly how she had made it in, but all his thoughts vanished when the faintest ray of light streamed in and he saw her in entirety. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach, her hair was disarrayed, as if she’d weaved her fingers through her hair for hours, her voice strained from sobs and her eyes fixated on him.

“Alice,” he reached for her, clutching her arm he clung to her as he stepped closer. “What are you talking about? I don’t-“

“They said I have to go back home!” Alice sobbed, allowing Uncas to pull her toward him, her spine steel under his palm as he stroked her back.   “What home do we have? Father is gone! There is nothing left for us!”

Uncas tugged her into his embrace, wrapping his arms completely around her. He let out a long breath as her head rested against his shoulders and a damp face turned into his neck.

He wanted to assure her that it would be all right, that Cora would find family for her to stay with and that their lives could return to the way it was. He wanted to comfort her, but nothing in him could lie to her.

So he held her, held her until his legs grew fatigued, then brought her with him to the bed. He held her in the darkness as her tears fell silent and her breath evened out.

He held her and try to conceive how he could ever let her go.

 ---

**I didn’t have it in me to end the story like the movie. But that doesn’t mean there won’t be a few roadblocks from here out…**

**As always reviews are my lifeblood, so let me know what you think!**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and sent me dozens of personal messages about this fanfiction! You all surprised me each chapter with your interest and excitement for this story. I know many of you wanted me to include more focus on other characters but I stated from the beginning that I wanted this from Uncas’s perspective, and I truly believe that Uncas’s perspective was focused nearly 100% on Alice.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta who despite vacations, family visits and being sick still managed to fix all my mistakes!
> 
> Remember, reviews are my lifeblood so help a girl out and let her know what you think of the final chapter!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, all the support & I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story!
> 
> *******

 

They fall into a routine of providing secret comfort during the night, but complete avoidance to one another during the day. During the daylight hours she stays away from his room; he’s told she spends most of her time with his father, talking and walking the property.

He’s still confused by the bond that is developing between the two but Nathaniel reassures him that Alice finds comfort in their father.  

During the nights, however, she is always with him. She thinks no one notices her silent journey from her temporary bed to his, but Uncas knows different. He knows from the small smirk his brother gives him upon each of his morning check ups that Alice’s visits are a secret to no one, she the only one who believes they are.

It’s during these dark nights that Uncas learns about Alice, he begins to learn about the woman she truly is. He learns what her favorite colour is and what she felt when her mother died.

He learns that she loves Cora but is afraid of failing her the truth about them; afraid of disappointing the only family she has left.

It’s when she climbs into the bed and rests next to him, using his broad shoulders as a pillow that he learns she cannot sleep without him either.  

The sun shines and he is left without the company he wants, when Nathaniel comes in and tells him he has asked the eldest Munro sister to marry him.

Shock is quickly concealed and excitement is forged. He clasps his brother’s hand and wishes him well.

Cora came into the room moments later, a shy smile on her face but love evident in her eyes. Uncas allowed her to grip her hand, forcing another smile.

Only when they settle into a tiny love seat across from him does he realize he’s being ambushed.

Cora starts, but from his seated position, Uncas can see Nathaniel’s hands stroking her back in support.

“We –I need your help.” She looked at him with uncertain eyes but continued. “Alice does not want to leave with us. She won’t even give me a reason beyond that she wants to stay. I know,” her voice faltered a fraction, “I know she has developed a fondness for you. We – I was hoping you could help her understand that she needs to be with us. We can provide for her, take care of her-“

Uncas said nothing. Simply stared at Alice’s sister and his brother who wanted nothing but what they thought was best.

“I can’t do that. Alice is an adult. She can make her own choices,” Uncas replied firmly after a moment hesitation.

“She is still a child, I want to protect her. You have done so much for us, but now she needs to think of her future.”

“Maybe she is,” he bit back instantly.

Nathaniel squared his jaw as Uncas heard him whisper something in Cora’s ear. Seconds later the brothers were left in silence.

“What are you doing?” Nathaniel asked quietly, Uncas could hear the edge in his voice.

“I don’t think it’s fair to push her around-“

Nathaniel cut him off, his voice gentler then before. “I know she visits you at night, and I know you like her. But it’s just an infatuation. You’ve been alone so long-“

“Its not a crush. It was a crush the moment I met her…. then it developed into _more_ … and I won’t make her leave if she doesn’t want to.” Uncas insisted.

Nathaniel stood from the love seat and began pacing. “When?”

The rest of the question hung in the air unspoken. When had it developed into more?

“In the warehouse. She came to me and I-“ He doesn’t want to finish, he doesn’t want to shame her, “and I needed comfort as much as she did.”

Nathaniel stifled a groan as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“I won’t let you embarrass her or use it against her-“ Uncas started, sitting up despite pain shooting through his body, battle ready.

“Do you love her?”

Uncas blinked, caught off guard by the question. A second later he gave a slow nod, “I do. And if you take her away from me, I’m not sure I could live with it,” his eyes dropped, “I’m not sure I’d want to.”

The other man quickly raised his hands in surrender, a smile appearing on his lips stopping Uncas from continuing.

“If you are serous about her, and it’s her choice,” Nathaniel said with a happy smile, “ Then she can have my room. Hell, I’ll wash the sheets and move her in.” he winked at Uncas, “But I have a feeling she won’t like my room very much!”

Uncas grinned, then quickly glanced at the door. “What about Cora?”

Nathaniel shrugged. “She just wanted to make sure your feelings were real. She couldn’t leave her sister with a man whose intention weren’t clear,” he winked at his younger brother.  “But now that we know my baby brother is in love with a girl who isn’t his horse, we can leave with peace of mind.”

Uncas relaxed completed, his brother’s kidding behavior slowly erasing the stress and fear of Alice being taken from him.

Nathaniel started for the door, the turned, “You know Dad likes her.”

Uncas frowned, “He told me to stay away from her. That she wasn’t like us.”

“Could have fooled me. He’s shown her ever part of our property in the last few days. Shown how to cook his famous chili and sat with her at night until she can barely keep her eyes open. Maybe he changed his mind?” Nathaniel shrugged.  “Either way get better quickly brother, you have a wedding to attend.”

It was hours later when Uncas felt Alice crawl into the bed beside him did he ask about his father.   He pressed a heavy kiss her to her forehead, letting her setting completely before he whispered in her ear.

“Is my father treating you alright? Is there anything I should know?”

“He told me what he said to you back at my…at my fathers house.” Alice finished, voice growing heavy, the pain of losing her father was still so raw Uncas unconsciously tightened his hold of her. “He told me that he said our lives should not mix, that some people were so different nothing could bring them together.”

Uncas looked down at her, adrenaline coursing through his body, getting ready for the second time that day to fight for what he wanted most in the world, Alice.

She recognized easily the change in his breathing and body and placed a hand on his chest, calming him instantly.

“He took me to the spot where he found you the night you came back from Iraq,” her voice was so slow, Uncas strained to hear it. “He told me he saw how broken you were and how little you had to live for.”

Uncas turned his face to bury into her hair, clamping his eyes close he listened as she continued. “ He told me that he wanted our lives to mix after seeing how much of his old son returned when you were with me. He thanked me for saving you, but all I could see was how much I risked your life, how often you were injured because of us-“

He silenced her with a kiss, reminding himself as he pulled her body over his, to thank his father.  

******

 

It’s a simple wedding, but the bride glows and the groom has never smiled brighter.  Besides the pastor, they are the only ones present. It’s the first time Uncas stands of his own will, he ignores the itchy collar of the suit his father forced him into and smiles at Alice. She wears a simple sundress that he is sure has never looked lovelier. Despite the conflict and tension between the siblings, it all fades away when Cora steps out in a long white gown, Chingachgook leading her by the arm.

Uncas watches the ceremony with a smile for his brother, but his thoughts are only of Alice. He knows what she will lose by staying with him, he just wonders if she knows what she’d be losing if she went with them. He knows. He can think of nothing else.

It’s after the wedding, after Alice has stepped away with his father and brother, which Uncas is left with Cora. It is the first time he has been with her since their encounter in his room days earlier. He sends her a polite smile but says nothing.

She breaks the silence by laying a hand on his arm and smiling at him, with a strange, quiet smile. “You love her.”

He knows his surprise is evident but only nods. He wonders what he can say.

“She loves you too, I think.” Cora glances at the distant figures of her new husband and sister. “She fought with me.”

Uncas looks down in surprise. Cora chuckles at his expression. “I know, my little sister yelling at him over a boy is not something I could have ever prepared myself for. I told her we needed to start packing for DC. She told me she wasn’t leaving, that she loved you. That she wanted this place, you to be her home. I told her you weren’t right for her, she told me you were the only one who understood her.”

Uncas felt a surge of happiness, thrilled that Alice was able to vocalize what he was only able to feel. Yet he felt a momentary sadness for Cora, it was obvious that the elder sister knew she was losing her baby sister, he knew Cora was unprepared for Alice to grow and become her own woman.

“Nathanial told me you would take care of her and if your feelings ever changed-“

“They won’t.” Uncas rasped instantly. He tore his eyes from Alice’s vague figure in the distance.  “That will never happen. But-“ he felt his stomach twist into nausea as he formed the next sentence. “But if her feelings for me ever change I will take her to you. I will take her where she wants to go and make sure she would want for nothing for as long as she lives. I would still take care of her.”

Cora was silent for a long moment as she studied Uncas, a bright silence appeared on her face as she spoke.  “I’m starting to realize Alice doesn’t need someone to take care of her.  Maybe just someone to love and cherish her.”

She squeezes his arm with the hand Uncas had forgotten about, then is gone.  He watches her go, realizing for the first time how lucky he is to have her as his new sister.

_____

He wonders briefly if she would understand.

He hasn’t spoken to her since before the wedding, weeks ago. She still lets him hold her under the dark of night, but vanishes with his father during the day, only coming to him every so often to give small smiles as he works his body back in cooperation.

It’s the morning of the newlywed’s departure to DC when he enters the kitchen and hears the family amidst conversation.  

“Where’s Uncas?” It was his brother’s voice but by the cease in conversation by the sisters Uncas realized they each wondered after his absence.

“He had a meeting with a contractor,” their father answered easily.

“Contractor?” Cora asked, confusion obvious in her voice.

Uncas leaned against the wall that blocked him from the kitchen.

“I thought he gave that up when he got back.” Nathaniel stated.

“Something changed his mind.” Chingachgook replied, Uncas could almost see his father causally glancing at Alice.

“I don’t understand,” Cora inquired.

Uncas heard his brother readjust in his seat, “Dad gave us each a couple dozen acres when we came of age. Uncas always wanted to build a home, a barn… start his life there. But when he enlisted things changed. By the time he came home he never spoke about it. Never seemed to care that he was living with us. Or living at all.”

Uncas felt his chest tighten at his brother’s perceptiveness. It was all true, he had just thought he was hiding it better than he was.

His father’s voice broke his thoughts, “Yet now he has plans to build a home.”

“Good thing he has money saved. I having a feeling he’s going to need it.”

Uncas felt Alice’s embarrassment from his hidden location, he reached out and opened the door loudly, choosing that moment to announce his arrival.  

He entered the room, entirely surprised to see Alice’s flushed face, her eyes carefully looking anywhere but in his direction.

“It’s time,” Nathaniel muttered to Cora, signaling the moment of departure.

Cora reached over and embraced her sister, whispering in her ear before pressing a hard kiss to her forehead. Uncas sees tears in both their eyes but looks away when Nathaniel’s form fills his vision.

They embraced then gripped hands.

“Take care,” he offers his older brother, beating down the anxiety of his brother’s unknown future.

Nathaniel smirked, “You too, little brother. Don’t get into trouble. I’ll be too far away to come and save your ass.”

Uncas rolled his eyes but smiled.  That smile stays imprinted on his face as goodbyes and hugs are exchanged.  

The sisters hug for a long time before Nathaniel appears at Cora’s side and with a gentle hand on her elbow guides her to their car.

Cora glances over her shoulder and send him an all too readable glance before looking again at her sister. Uncas nods. He’ll take care of her; come hell or high water, Alice will want for nothing.

Uncas had a thought of stepping up to Alice, to offering her comfort but is beaten to it by his father approaching the girl before leading her back into the home, arm around her shoulder.

It’s only when Chingachgook has retired to an armchair with a book in hand that Uncas approaches Alice.

**

  
She was sitting in the kitchen, in the same chair she had vacated only hours earlier. She glances at him with a small smile then lowers her eyes again, flipping through a photo album that Uncas barely remembers.

“Walk with me?” His voice is low, a part of him wonderings if he’s trying to keep something from his father, but another part, the bigger part realizes it’s because their relationship is now so different then before.

She stood slowly, moving around the table as he extends his hand, offering it to her.

Alice took it with a deep blush and they say nothing as they slip into shoes and coats and step outside.

He feels her hand tighten, relax and tighten again in his palm but makes it a point to keep an even pressure. He refuses to show her anxiety.

They walk until they reach a clearing, dense woods surrounding them and a small pond several yards off.

Alice gasped slightly, amazement clear in her eyes.

“Where would you like the house?” It’s a loaded question but he keeps his voice even, his eyes focused on her. He has to know she wants this as much as he does.

She turned to him in surprise, mouth open, stares at him for a moment then turns back. She’s silent for a long moment before pointing. “There.”

Uncas pulled paper and pen from his breast pocket and scribbles something then lowers it.

Alice slipped her hand free and steps further into the clearing.

“We won’t be like Cora and Nathaniel.” He’s been thinking it for so long, it needed to be said.

Alice turned toward him and frowned.

“I’m not like Nathaniel.” His voice lowered and he can even detect the note of shame and regret in it. “He was able to forgot the terror he’s seen. He was able to let it go. I wasn’t.”

She took a step toward him, he barely noticed as he went on. “There are parts of me that I will never let touch you. Parts of me I can’t get rid of but I can keep them hidden away where they can’t touch you. “

She reached for him but dropped her hand before contact could be made.

“I will protect you though. From everything, even myself. If you ever need something-someone different, I will let you go. I don’t want to ruin you-“

“Three bedrooms.”

He blinked.

“What?

She stepped forward, confident in her movements,  “Three bedrooms.”

“Why would we need three-“ Uncas falls silent as the realization hits him.  

 _Children_.

He hadn’t even dared to hope.

Alice stepped next to him, carefully reaching out to entangle their fingers.

“The living room should be here. The kitchen needs to be facing the pond, with big windows so we can look out when we have meals.”

They spend the day on the land that will hold their future until the sun falls. Alice gives him so many little details of what their home will need that he runs out of paper.

He raised his hands in surrender as a laugh escapes him. “Alice! Stop!” He lifts the filled paper and shows her.

She blinked at him in surprise. Not even glancing at the notepad he held.  “This is the first time you’ve really laughed around me.”

Uncas’ smile lessens but he says nothing.  Alice steps right in front of him, consuming him in a single touch.

“I’m not like Cora,” she lowered her eyes, all excitement and dreams about their future gone. “She was able to forget what we’ve seen but I can’t.  I have nightmares, and sometimes I don’t want to live anymore. But I want to be with you…I couldn’t live if I didn’t have you with me.”

Uncas grasped her in his arms and tugged her forward into a tight embrace.

They say nothing for a long time then Uncas pulls away from her.

 “Come.” He dropped a hand to the small of her back and leads her back to his father’s home.

The house is bathed in silence when they return. The only light that still on is a little candle on the table with a note stuck underneath.

Alice leaned forward, “Dinner is in fridge,” she read quietly.

Uncas studied Alice in the faint light, mesmerized by the shine of her hair,  enthralled by the sparkle in her eyes.

He extended his hand. “Come to bed.”

She smiles, grips his hand and lets him lead her.

“I don’t regret it,” she says as he leads her into his room and quietly closes the door behind her. “I couldn’t go back without you.”

Uncas tears off his jacket, leads her to sit on the bed then falls to his knees and begins removing her shoes as gentle as he would a child. “Did you want to go back?”

Alice shook her head, hair falling to frame her face as she looked down at him. “This has felt more like my home than anything I’ve ever been.”

Uncas watched her from his spot knelt between her legs and is reminded of another time when he knelt before her, putting his coat around her in the cold darkness then  when they were in this exact spot.

Uncas reached for her hand, cradling it in both of his own he savored the warmth that radiated from her.  He eased his hands from her hand then grasped either side of her face, dragging her to meet his lips.

It was different then before.

In the warehouse it had been the need for human comfort, the desire to feel alive when the world around them was falling apart.

Uncas deepened the kiss, muscles flexing as Alice groans into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist then, placing kisses against the curve of her jaw, lifted her into his arms then moved to kneel on the bed, pressing every inch of their bodies together.

In the warehouse it had been about desperation.

Uncas felt Alice’s hands move to his chest, steadily unbuttoning his shirt. He grinned, pausing to take a deep breath. Alice met his eyes with a smile of her own.

“Do you know I love you?”

Alice flushed and nodded. Uncas pressed his lips against hers before laying her gently on the bed.

Alice whimpered softly as he ran a hand over her still covered chest, allowing him to explore her as she discovered him.

“Uncas?” She whispered breathlessly.

“Hmm?” Uncas responded, barely lifting his mouth from a spot he had discovered at the base of her neck.

“Do you know I love you?” Her voice was barely avoid a whisper but it made him stop and look down at her.

Uncas smiled, nodded and leaned down for a kiss that didn’t end for a long time after it had begun.

This was about passion. This was about desire

This was about a new life for them both, a life together.

He woke to faint sounds coming from beyond the house, faint sounds of wind and open acreage. Alice had nestled into his side, her head finding comfort on his bare chest. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, savoring the scent he had longed to consume for so long.

He rested his head against his pillow, experiencing the moment in it’s entirely. His eyes found the single window in the room and he looked past the glass and into the darkness.

Uncas tightened the arm that held her against him, eyes fixed onto the darkness.

The same dark skies, Uncas realized, that had guided him to a pale girl with light hair, a girl that only he could save, the only girl that could save him.

-End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

 

 She’s settled in front of him, wrapped around his arms, all warmth and harmony.  He’s pulled the horse to a slow walk, in no hurry to see their journey end.

She rested her head against his chest and exhaled, he watches as her breath dissolves into the dark night.

Uncas spared the world around them a glance, open fields, dark skies and cold nights used to be his heaven on earth, and now his reason for every breath is settled in front of him.

Uncas pressed a kiss against the base of her neck as she tilted it to sneak further into his warmth.

“Cold?” the word was barely above a whisper.

Alice didn’t take her eyes off their surrounds, simply shook her head.

Despite wrapping her in a sweater, winter jacket, gloves, hats, and scarf, Uncas feared her discomfort.

“Do you need anything? Do you want-“

“I have everything I need,” Alice cut him off, turning her head against his chest to match his eyes, “I have you and we have this-“

Slowly, deliberately Alice wound her fingers in his and pulled his hand to rest against her stomach, pressing lightly. “We have everything.”

Uncas felt a moment of shock before pleasure took over and he fastened his arms around her, placing heavy kisses on her bits of exposed skin.

Alice laughed slightly before twisting to face him full on. “So you are happy then?”

Uncas opened his mouth to respond but was left without words. Instead he captured her face and pressed a long kiss against her lips, savoring the delight and life that was growing between them.

 


End file.
